The Atlants
by wildcat555
Summary: after waking up and finding out that he is diferent a boy togethere with his new friends become daemon hunters
1. Chapter 1

It's funny how ones life can change evening I was a normal teenager ,well almost normal ...My biggest secret was the fact that i was gay but to damn scared to tell this to anyone not to mention that i used to hide from my friends .

Well i woken up this morning being very energetic ,luckily i was alone, no one was home .I went in the bathroom to wash my face and fix my hair before somebody could come and see me...I just finished washing my face when i looked in to the mirror

"What the hell!?" i found myself screaming.I stared at what i just found in the hair was as red as blood and pretty long.I was shocked i started touching it to make sure it was real and unfortunately it was .In a matter of seconds i ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the scissors and ran back to the bathroom . I grabbed my hair and tried to snip it bu it didn't a good 20 minutes i tried to cut my hair but no luck.i started to examine myself again in the more i was looking into the mirror the more i realized that i changed ,my dark brown eyes were now a radiant emerald-green ,the few scars that i had on my face were gone and my skin was soft ,very soft.

After i finished examining myself in the mirror i went back to my room grabbed my phone and dialed my best friend ,a gorgeous brunette girl , a matter of seconds she answered her phone.

""Morning what's up ?"

"I need you to come to my place right away !" i practically screamed.

"alright I'll be there in a few " she said sounding slightly annoyed

After about 20 minutes she was knocking at my door.

"Come in!" i screamed from the kitchen where i was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and smoking my fifth came in and looked at me puzzled.

" What happened to you?What is with that rug?"she asked me

"It's not a rug for the name of my cat it's my hair "i said getting angry

"You mean to tell me that your hair grown this long...oh"she stopped in her mid sentence

"Oh what ?Look at me if i step in school looking like this i'm a dead person!The only thing i like are my eyes..." i said frustrated

"Well what can i say they are beautiful and green and they are even shining"she said getting excited

"Shiny ?"i asked and i looked into the mirror she handed me"God "i screamed and in that moment my cup of coffee actually started to boil .

"What the hell was that ?"i asked Diana

"It was cool do it again and i will tell you what it was tonight" she said a bit to excited and practically running home while dialing someone.

Great I was a total everybody will know about me...


	2. Chapter 2

After 6 hours of stress and explanations that i had to give to my parents I went out for a walk.I was calling Diana desperately and she wasn't answering her phone. 'fuck you Diana ' i said to myself after the 15th call.I sat down on an old wooden bench and lit up a cigarette .when i smoked half of the cigarette i felt like somebody was watching was strange it didn't feel like he was watching me like i was the prey he was just observing this feeling started to get frustrating and I started to look after my stalker .A move in the bushes caught my eyes .When i got to the bushes there was no one there but the strange feeling was still present.

i started walking to Diana to talk to her on my way to her place that feeling became annoying.

Suddenly i felt like i was lifted up from the ground and carried away by person who was carrying me had a plesent i couldn't se the face of the person . it was covered by a with mask.'' Weird, way to weird '' i thought.

when i looked down we were above the village in wich i was i started to panic and i escaped from the grip of this mysterious i found myself falling down for a fraction of a second then i was imprisoned in this persons arms.

"stop moving if you don't want to end up on the ground "he said suddenly in a calm and nice voice.

"okay "i started to say but nothing came out of my mouth .

After a few more minutes of being carried we finally arrived on the top of a hill on the ground was a big pentagram and near the pentagram were a few people chatting and laughing.

The guy who abducted me landed and spoke up

"ï brought your pussy cat Diana." he said and after that he took of his mask and walked in the middle of the pentagram.

Diana ran to great me but i just exploded in that instant

" what in the name of the persian cat is this?! and why don't you just answer your bloody phone " i screamed at her. my body was glowing and my nails grown a few inches and looked just like some bloody tiger claws.

"sorry ! I was to damn excited about your initiation"she said hugging me

"lets say i get over the fact you didn't answer your phone but why did you had to abduct me?" i asked her annoyed

"sorry i wanted to make the preparations and i forgot to pick you up "she said sounding excited.

In that moment i so wanted to slap her moving my hand , a strange force just squeezed her ass hard and she yelped.

"you learned something already "she said

"i swear im going to get mad if you don't explain yourself,and i did not squeezed your ass i wanted to slap it but im to damn content to do this."i said to her angrily.

" Give him a break Diana "the guy who abducted me yelled from the middle of the pentagram."bring him here so that i can explain him everything" he said


End file.
